


Because I Took Your Pulse

by ofmightyopposites



Series: Whispers [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofmightyopposites/pseuds/ofmightyopposites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was your eyes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Took Your Pulse

The pool of blood  
was not the first thing  
I remember noticing.  
It was your eyes.  
Glassy,  
unfocused,  
very uncharacteristic of you.

Even when you retreated  
into that mind palace of yours,  
your eyes were sharp,  
raking over what  
I could not see.  
I imagine  
you sifted through  
books, shelves, rooms,  
all furnished, wallpapered, upholstered  
in knowledge.  
A fortress constructed  
entirely from information.

You left me.  
I know this  
because  
I took your pulse.

**Author's Note:**

> Ricechex told me to publish this, and if she hadn't, it would have remained in my drafts folder, waiting.


End file.
